In many automobiles, particularly of foreign manufacture, including a McPherson-type strut, there are no means for adjusting wheel alignment. The position of the axis of the strut is fixed whereby it is impossible to adjust either wheel camber or caster, and the owner has to rely solely upon achievement of manufacturing tolerances for perfect alignment.